(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates television that has a function for connecting to a media player.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Currently, media players that can play sounds and images, become popular. Media players are devices that can play specific contents (media files). As an example of the media players, iPod™ provided by Apple Inc. is well known. The media players have functions to play specific media files in their portable and small chassis. Such the media players can transmit sounds, images and data to external devices that are connected to the media players. Some of the media players can cooperate with the external devices. And, not only in the media player, some technologies to cooperate with the external devices are suggested (see JPA-H11-275503 and JPA-2006-111252) According to JPA-H11-275503, a television that can connect to a PC card, a data recording medium and a serial cable, automatically input data from them and play the data, is disclosed. Further, in JPA-2006-111252, a car audio system output a signal to make the media player play the media file when the media player is connected thereto.
The television disclosed in JPA-H11-275503 has a problem that it is not possible to take advantage of an plying function of the media player to play the data, because the data are played by the television itself. Recently, the media players can store a lot of the media files because of spread of mass storage devices. Further, the media players have complicated functions and complicated operations are needed to use the functions. Therefore, the car audio system disclosed in JPA-2006-111252 can not make the media player perform the complicated operations that users want to perform.